Gary's New Girlfriend
by I miss the old days
Summary: SpongeBob is very excited that Patrick got a girl snail named Lucy!But then there's Gary... Gary is obsessed with Lucy. What will SpongeBob do?
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob - Gary gets a girlfriend.

Chapter 1: Patrick and his dumb ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob and I never will! Shoot!

"Ha, ha, ha!" Patrick laughed, "It tickles!" Patrick yelped. "Hmmm, Guessing Pat found a rock friend." SpongeBob said.  
SpongeBob got his clothes on, fell down the stairs, ate breakfast, and then went to see what Patrick was doing. "Hey Pat! New rock friend?" SpongeBob asked. "Nope, a snail, Like Gary! It's a girl!" Patrick said. "Oh, really. Let's see if they will be friends..." SpongeBob suggested. "Oh GEARBEAR!" SpongeBob yelled. 1 hour later  
Then Gary slid over. When he saw Pat's snail, His eyes shot with hearts.  
"Um, Gearbear?" SpongeBob asked. All of a sudden Gary was a speed of light to Pat's snail. "SO what's you're snail's name Pat?" SpongeBob asked.  
"Lucy." Patrick said. "Um, Gary? Please don't tell me you're humping Lucy?" SpongeBob twitched. Meow SpongeBob started to have a spazz out. SpongeBob took Gary. "Pat, We gotta go.." SpongeBob said.  
"Ya I don't have to go..." Patrick said. "Bye Pat!" SpongeBob said. "Ok I gotta go!" Patrick said. "Freak Machine." SpongeBob said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Where did Gary Go!

While SpongeBob was sleeping soundly, Gary snuck out of the house and then, slide out of the house, opened Patrick's house, and then Lucy and Gary went to the Krusty Krabb. "The door is open!" Gary meowed. "Duh the sign "OPEN 24 HOURS" Lucy meowed back. "Gasp! Gary! You found a girlfriend!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "Meow." Gary said. "What would you too like?" Mr. Krabs asked. Gary meowed. "Squidward, 2 KRABBY PATTIES!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "What kind of stupid idiot would come to the Krusty Krab at 12:00 at night?" Squidward said. "SQUIDWARD!" Mr. Krabs yelled. 7 Hours Later

Spongebob's alarm went off. "HEY GARY-" "Huh? Where is he?" SpongeBob said. Then he knew. "PATRICK!" SpongeBob yelled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The last straw

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Patrick delcared. Gary slithered near Lucy. "THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT, BRING YOUR SNAIL BACK, OR, MAKE LUCY STAY AWAY FROM GARY! THATS THE LAST STRAW!" Sponge Bob screeched. "I dont want Lucy to go, why don't we just split them apart, or, we can only let them play in the afternoon." Patrick suggested. "Let's go with the afternoon, thank's Pat. I'll see you at 12:00 for there little play DATE." Sponge Bob said.  
"Yup, see ya." Patrick said. "Now Lucy, you and Gary will be playing this afternoon in the park, but no leaving the park, OR, no Gary anymore..." Patrick trailed off with Lucy.  
"Now, we need to have a chat Gary. We need more time together." Sponge Bob exclaimed. "Meow" Gary exclaimed. "Don't push it with the cruise thing again..." Sponge Bob said and laughed. After 2 hours sitting and laughing Sponge Bob met Patrick at the Park. "Hey Pat!" Sponge Bob said. "Hey, we should leave these two alone..." Patrick said. "We sure should..." Sponge Bob suggested. "Now we will be back here at 1:00 P.M." Sponge Bob said. "Meow." The snails both said. "You have 1 hour to arrange your snail things." Patrick said. Then Sponge Bob and Patrick walked off and left them alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, sponge bob flips out. 

Sponge bob and Patrick were at the Krusty Crab eating happily, UNTILL Gary and Lucy came in.  
Gary looked around "Meow" he said.  
Sponge bob looked around THINKING he heard a M-E-O-W.  
"Sponge Bob, did you here that?" Patrick asked.  
"Yeah, it was like, a MEOW, it sounded like… GAAAAAARY!" Sponge bob said looking at Gary crossly.  
"Meow" Gary said looking scared. Lucy just moved back, while Patrick grabbed her.  
"That's it! LAST straw again!" Sponge Bob said.  
"Yup! Time out Lucy, for sneaking out!" Patrick said crossly to Lucy.  
"Meow" Both snails said while waving eyes good-bye.  
"Next time you have a play DATE, we will be watching VERY VERY closely." Sponge Bob said.  
Sponge bob walked home, with Gary by his side.  
"Now, time out for you, sit in the corner, think about what you have done, young man!" Sponge Bob yelled.  
"Meow" Gary said, and sat there.  
While Sponge Bob was cooking dinner, Gary was just sitting there and watching him. Sponge Bob got a little distracted, and he was flipping patties.  
The patties went EVERYWHERE.  
"Alright, Gary, time out is over, now go in the living room." Sponge Bob said strictly.  
While Gary was going he ate every patty on the floor he could find.  
Sponge bob just sighed, and carried on cooking.  
Gary was watching a comedy, when dinner was ready, he ran to the table and ate like a pig.  
There was a moment of silence.  
Crickets chirping.  
Sponge bob picked up something, that looked like a cage, and said "Oh, crickety stop chirping while dinner." And put the cricket down.  
After that, they watched some T.V. and went to bed.


End file.
